Regenerating Bastard 2012
by KanameBlaise
Summary: Leon is intent on saving his infatuation from a monster everyone can relate to. Sephiroth. LeonXCloud Always rated for safety.


OK here's the deal. I AM ErikoAkikuro –the pen name with which this story was originally posted under- my new account is KanameBlaise. (Don't believe me check the profile pics. It's me.) Long story short I no longer have access to that account. By the way if any managers/admin see this I would appreciate if you would contact me so that we could get this issue resolved, that'd be nice. I can't seem to contact you. :S And just to clarify...it's not plagiarism as I wrote it and published it in the first place. Oh and I went ahead and edited the story. Mostly for grammatical errors and issues with sentence structures.

XX ok i do not own KH or FF XX

"But why?!"

"Cause he's damn fuckin' hot that's why!" Leon yelled cruelly

"But …but Leon…you can't just walk away from me like this we were together for years. WE WERE HAPPY!"

Leon rounded on the man. "Were, Irvine, we were happy. Now I'm happy and you have a problem with it! I don't even have a chance with him and I'd rather die trying than be held back by someone that used me! That's all you are, Irvine, the user. You never loved me! You used me and now. Now I'm done! And I'm going to love someone the way they deserve to be loved!"

Hurt spread across the cowboys face. It was true. As long as Leon wasn't with anyone else he didn't mind the unspoken-no physical contact rule. But now Leon wanted contact with someone else and it pissed him off. Leon stood pointing an accusing finger at his ex. He was acting on his feelings, which didn't happen too much, so it was damn scary for Yuffie to walk up and see her bestest friend\unwillingly proclaimed big brother pointing an enraged finger at his ex boyfriend and to see the steam rising off of him in the winter air. The poor ninja almost cried but she succeeded where Irvine failed. The tears started streaming and all he could do was straighten himself up and walk away with the little pride and dignity he had left. Yuffie took a slow step towards Leon and he rounded on her with a death glare. Now the tears came for her. "I'm ssssorrrry, Leon!" Leon dropped his glare and ridged stance immediately and wrapped his strong arms around the poor sobbing ninja girl. "Ohh Yuffie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…I didn't think it was you. I thought someone was coming to tell me off for yelling or something stupid. " Yuffie took a big breathe and let it out shakily still holding tight to her protector. "No, I…I came because of Cloud" She said burying her face into his shoulder. She felt Leon's muscles tense and that was all she needed to know. "Leon, I'm going to tell you but promise you'll do what's best for Cloud and not only what you want? You're the best at doing that but promise? Please."

"Yuffie what does he want me to do?" The small ninja took a deep breathe "He's scared. He wants you." She looked up at him proudly. "He asked for Leon. Only you. Not even me, Leon. Cloud and I have been friends for so long we don't remember not being friends. And he asked for you." She hugged him tightly and disappeared quickly into the snowy landscape.

Leon walked through Twilight town and back to the house at a brisk pace, when he stepped inside Aerith gave him her warm smile, the one he had taken him so long to grow used to receiving. He just wasn't used to receiving love. "He's in your room. I didn't think you'd mind sharing." He raised an eyebrow at her and she winked then raised her voice so anyone nearby could hear." Besides Merlin was threatening to use an extension charm and I'd like to hold onto part of the house." She smiled at him and went back drying the plate in her hand. He quickly took the steps and turned the right down the hall to his room right around the corner on the left. He placed a hand on the knob to open it but something he heard made him stop short; a sound that wrenched his heart apart and all his insides, Cloud crying softly into a pillow. He pushed the door open slowly and shut it behind him quietly. Silently he walked to his bed where Cloud was sobbing face down in his pillow. He kneeled down next to the bed and placed a strong hand on Cloud's back. Cloud jumped a foot in the air and came back down breathing harder than ever. When he saw Leon he slumped down and choked on another sob. "C.. what happened?" Leon was surprised at the slip in his voice. It looked like they were both out of their element. Cloud looked up at him. "I'm sorry I jumped. I thought Aerith had gotten HIM." Leon wanted to hold him so bad. He stood up and then sat on the edge of the bed. He undid his boots and let them fall to the floor. He crawled across the bed and sat cross legged against the wall with his sobbing angel, resisting the urge to run his fingers through his beautiful blonde hair, to hold him to his chest, to kiss whatever was wrong better. Cloud sobbed a bit more. "Cloud? Why are you crying?" Leon coaxed gently. The sobbing ceased partially as if he were holding his breathe. He stared straight ahead "because I'm in love." Leon stiffened a bit and relaxed is this what Yuffie meant by do what's best for Cloud? NO, then why was Cloud crying? "But…If you're in love you should be happy."

"You'd think that huh? He said a bit bitterly. Cloud leaned across the bed and switch on Leon's stereo and it began to blare Three days Grace –Pain. Leon winced but swore he saw a smile twitch the distraught man's lips at the irony. When Cloud leaned back against the wall taking in the music the light from the hallway slid across the blonds face and Leon caught a glimpse of something that terrified him. "Cloud?!"

"Hn?"

Leon uncrossed his legs and crawled in front of Cloud to face the angel. A solitary tear ran down Leon's face and after that he was outraged. He took Cloud's face gently in his hands and ran a thumb softly over the bruise that ran the entire length of the left side of Clouds angelic face. "Cloud, who did this?" Leon whispered his tone deadly. Cloud got a grim, bitter, almost emotionless look on his face "He did." Leon's eyes widened in rage, but softened as his finger ran a bit too hard over Clouds now blue and purple bruise. Cloud hissed quickly and jerked involuntarily. "I'm sorry." Leon consoled. "I was angry. I'll be more careful. You need to get that tended to a bit." Cloud shook his head "No, I want him to see what he did to me inside and out when I tear out his heart."

"His /heart/, hm?" Leon was pretending to examine the bruise but was caressing Cloud's untouched jaw line. Cloud noticed.

"Yea" He said softly. "Why?" Leon shrugged looking into clouds eyes.

"Very poetic. I was planning on ripping off his dick myself. I guess it all comes down to how the person has offended you." Cloud had stopped breathing he could feel Leon's warm breathe on his face and Leon could feel the heat of Clouds tears.

"Yea…I guess." Cloud managed. Leon leaned his head to the right avoiding the horrific bruise and placed his lips firmly on Clouds. Plunging his tongue into the heat of Cloud's mouth he played it across the most sensitive areas of the blond's perfection. When he pulled away Cloud looked the equivalent of a drunken stupor. Leon leaned very close his lips brushing the top of Cloud's ear.

"I'm going to tear him limb from limb." His voice was shaking from a mixture of passion and anger.

All Cloud could manage was a faint whispered, "Thank you." Leon pulled his angel towards him and held the small man to his chest. Cloud groaned from pain and Leon laid him down gently on the bed. He stripped away the heavy oversized fake leather jacket that he only assumed belonged to Sephiroth; tossing it as far across the room as he could. The white t-shirt Cloud wore beneath was pulled up a bit to reveal a breath taking sight, more bruises. Leon stripped off Cloud's shirt and found that old healing bruises wound their way up the blond's chiseled perfect torso. His breath hitched. What monster would do this? Leon quickly found a shirt big enough to be oversized for Cloud and slid it on him forcing himself to remain silent about the new discovery. He sat with the smaller man until he was confident he had fallen asleep before stripping away his belts, boots and socks replacing his leather pants with denim jeans. Crawling softly under the blankets Leon did the only natural thing he could do. Wrap his arms around his love and pull him close. Cloud responded by pushing himself further into the brunette's arms and up against his chest. A thought occurred to Leon that made him sick to his stomach. That the only reason Cloud was letting him hold him was because he was asleep and that prick Sephiroth probably held him every night. Involuntarily he loosed his hold on the man. He felt like he was taking advantage of him in his time of need. Right when he was at the point of going to sleep downstairs on the couch he felt Cloud move. He looked down to see the blonde staring at him with bright blue eyes. "Thank you." He whispered again clinging tightly to the Brunette's shirt.

"Well, you didn't expect me to let HIM get away with all this did you? Or were you referring to the change of clothes because I kind of like that shirt I want it back." Cloud smiled.

"I've never heard you joke around."

"I'm joking?" But Leon smiled softly.

"Hm, two in one day. I think you set a record Leonhart" He smiled softly and Leon couldn't resist the urge. He extended his hand and wiped a few stray blonde hairs out of the angel's face. Cloud smiled. "But really, thank you for making me feel wanted."

"Cloud ," Leon said in shock "Your always wanted. I mean come on Yuffie has three Calendars. One for all her evil maniacal plans, one for the actual date, and one for all the times you promise to visit. You're wanted."

"Leon, you know what I mean….With him…I'm..I'm a possession to toy with. I'm not a person. I'm not to be cared for, It doesn't matter what I want, It was always what I did wrong that mattered most." Leon couldn't breathe. He pulled Cloud to him as gently as he could so as not to hurt the bruises and whispered sadly.

"How could you ever do anything wrong?"

Cloud smiled with his face resting on Leon's chest. "You'd be surprised." They both slept peacefully this way all night and all through the early hours of the morning until…

OH WE'RE NEVER GONNA QUIT AINT NOTHIN WRONG WITH IT JUST ACTIN LIKE WE'RE ANIMALS! …YOU'RE BESIDE ME ON THE SEAT ( edited out for approval ) AND CONTROL HOW FAST WE GO BY JUST HOW HARD YOU WANNA SQUEEZE. IT'S HARD TO STEER WHEN YOUR BREATHIN IN MY EAR THAT I GOT BOTH HANDS ON THE WHEEL WHILE YOU GOT BOTH HANDS ON MY GEAR! …WE'RE JUST A COUPLE ANIMALS!-

Leon rose slowly with a glare that gave new meaning to the phrase "if looks could kill". Yuffie stood cutely in the middle of the room, feet together, both hands on the handle of a boom-box, and a grin the size of Mickey's Castle spread across her face. It was so cute that Leon almost could have forgiven her right then but then Cloud groaned from beside him and rolled over. Yuffie's eyes lit up and her grin, if possible, got bigger. She then ran from the room yelling for Aerith and Cid. Leon stood and walked to the door, locked it, and then wandered back to the bed in the darkness. Sliding in next to Cloud again he stretched out and Cloud immediately curled up under his arm and laid his head on Leon's shoulder." Another who knows how many minutes of sheer bliss passed before Leon heard a knock on the door. It was more of a rap and seemed soft but firm. Aerith was the only ones in this house that knocked on his door and Aerith was much more timid. Leon got out of bed yet again and strode quickly to the door. Grabbing his gunblade from sheer force of habit. He opened the door slightly and was surprised to see Cid wearing a grim disapproving look. Cid knew Leon was gay so what was going on. Did he disapprove of Cloud? No, that's not it. "Leon, someone is here to see Cloud." Leon stiffened and pulled his gunblade through the door first before stepping out so that the door was slightly crack but no one could see into the room. "Really? It's funny that I'm being addressed like it's my choice. Why are you asking me Cid? Who is it?" Cid hung his head. "I had to let him in Leon - Aerith gave me…" he shuddered "Nevermind. I'm sorry, but Cloud is his boyfriend."

"Really Cid? That's funny cuz last I check it's not traditional, nor acceptable, to beat the living hell out of your boyfriend. Or am I just _old fashion_?" Leon replied spitefully. Cid was shocked needless to say, Leon never talked to anyone in the house like that. Especially not Cid, Cid was like a father to Leon. But here he stood fuming mad and glaring. The older man chewed on his toothpick thoughtfully before turning back to the stairs "I'll tell him to go."

"Who little ol' me?" Sephiroth stood at the top of the stairs looking all cute, charming, and irritating. Leon pulled his gunblade out from between him and Cid. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow. "I only came to talk to Cloud."

"Funny, I didn't take you to be the talking type at all when I was fixing up his bruises last night." Leon growled. Sephiroth sighed and again raised his eyebrow. "I don't know why I'm even talking to you."

"Maybe because I'm the one with a gunblade standing between you and the man you've decided to make your personal punching bag."

"Are you now?" He replied smoothly. Leon felt a presence next to him and felt Cloud's hand brush his.

"Leave." Cloud said quietly

"Gladly, after you." He said gesturing to the stairs.

"No" Cloud shook his head, "You don't control me anymore get the fuck out all by yourself."

"How dare you." He hissed back. Cloud took Leon's hand and held on tight for support. And Leon knew this was the first time Cloud had stood up to his soon to be ex boyfriend.

"After all I've done for you," HE continued "after all I helped you achieve, you're going to walk out and leave me for this." He gestured to Leon. Cloud could feel the rage boiling inside of him as he took a step forward. He stepped past Cid glaring at the silver haired monster in front of him. He turned to Leon taking in the messy brown hair; bare chest; worn, holy blue jeans and the gun-blade in his hand. He didn't miss the passion in the brunette's eyes. He then turned to Sephiroth and looked him up and down quickly without even really looking at him. He looked into his ex tormentors cold eyes and with every ounce of hate and malice he could muster growled

"Fuck, yes." Sephiroth's hand flew before Leon could react, Cloud flew across the hall way and slammed into the wall next to Leon's bedroom door. Cid flew into a rage but Leon was already there striking a gash across the enemies face and shooting a blast right into his ribs.

"Don't. Touch. Him." The raging lion bit out each word. His voice was low and quiet, but vibrating with detest and fury. Sephiroth's hand rose to his cheek where blood was streaming.

"Get out." Cid growled yanking the silver haired /man/ up by his shirt, shoving him to the steps. His temper rose ever so slightly as Aerith came scurrying over to heal Sephiroth's wounds. "Get upstairs if ya wanter heal som'un. There's humans up there that need you. Bastards like this always seem to regenerate on their own anyhow." Aerith hurried upstairs to find Leon already holding a very beat up Cloud in his lap to his chest. As Leon slid his hand under the shirt to caress Cloud's back the shirt rose and Aerith gasped at the mottling of bruises across his back. Cloud turned towards the sound and she squealed at the site of the rest of his face. "Oh my god how did he mange all that so fast?" she breathed.

"Do you really think I would have let all that happen?!" Leon bit at her. Aerith hung her head a bit but got right to healing the newer bruise. The older ones it was better to let heal naturally she explained. When Cloud Complained that the healing made him feel worse than the bruise itself would have Leon slipped a hand up under the black shirt and up his washboard abs and whispered something in his ear that Aerith couldn't hear but assumed she didn't want to know when Cloud turned red. Aerith hurried downstairs as Leon took Cloud's arm and helped him into the relative privacy of Leon's room. Somehow Leon's room managed to stay relatively dark and cool. Through the dim lighting Cloud could see those intense eyes gazing at him, again. He almost looked away but found himself trapped in the other man's stare. "You chose rugged over riches." Leon's voice was filled with happiness and incredulity. Cloud smiled grasping at the brunette's waist he leaned up and pressed his lips to Leon's before whispering,

"Everytime." It would have been an amazing moment but…

Yuffie was, once again standing in the doorway with her boom-box, in the same cute way, except this time it was playing "HEY HEY YOU YOU I DON'T LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Leon was on the verge of strangling the teen but Cloud had walked over to her turned down the volume and pressed pause. "I like my girlfriend just fine thanks. Go find yours."

"Maybe I will." She grinned

"Cloud?" Leon asked softly

"Hm?"

"I do believe we've created a lesbian."

"We?" Cloud snorted. "Who told her to hang out with Riku and Sora?"

Leon shook his head No they do their thing in private most. I believe you're the one who told her to go chill with Axel and Roxas last Holloween. When Roxas was "soooooooo scared!"

They both laughed. Then they heard from the hall. "Not in a million years." It was Vincent and even through his vampiric stoicism there seemed to be a glint of passion that no one had taken much notice of before. Cloud began to wonder about all the times Vincent and Yuffie had gone out on the town. Of course it was Leon's civic duty to take his mind of such disturbing matters. He turned Cloud's head with one finger and planted a deep kiss on the blond nudging him over to the bed and laying him down gently. Straddling him he began to pull the shirt off. "What are you doing?" Cloud breathed.

"MY civic duty" Leon grinned taking Cloud into his mouth yet again and exploring every small nuisance of Cloud that there was to be had. "Cloud?" Leon asked breathing hard as he pulled away. Cloud could only manage a small moan as an answer. Leon Leaned up over his future and stared at the angel's innocent blue eyes. "I love you" Cloud stared back as if trying but not truly understanding the words. Leon hung his head; arms still holding him above the amazing man on his bed. He felt small hands enclose his face and pull him down. Soft lips pressed gently against his. They trialed across his jaw line and down his neck until the Cloud was sucking on the sensitive tissue attaching the neck and shoulder. Leon was writhing in the sheer sensuality. Cloud pulled away and looked him in the eye breathlessly, "I loved you first." A smile spread across Leon's face and he continued to gently rage Cloud's body. Knowing, now, he had all of eternity to do so because nothing…nothing would ever take this angel from him.

Ok If you like this please review. I can't promise cookies or plushies on this one cuz someone told me they'd give me cookies and a plushie sad face/pout and they never did. They told me they locked them in a trunk to keep them away from Yuffie but what they didn't know is...I'M YUFFIE! WAHOOOOOOO! swings from chandelier. yall review alot and ill keep writing if not then I'll quit evil eyes hehe i know what really works mwahahahaha


End file.
